Inolvidable fue aquel tiempo
by TakaraSato
Summary: Nada me pertenece. DB pertenece a Akira Toriyama y IY pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi. -A veces me pregunto como seria mi vida si tu hubieras estado a mi lado. Me pregunto como desapareciste de mi lado. Me pregunto cuando volverás. Me pregunto si ice vien dejándote sola ese día. Tu eras la única que me comprendía... Oneesan- ¡Pasen y Lean!
1. Chapter 1

**N.A/ **Hola! Aquí traigo mi 2º fic. Es otro crossover pero en vez de ser DBZ/I es DB/I. No se si m'explico... Espero que tenga tanto éxito como el otro.

**Capitulo 1**

Como añoro esos tiempos... Esos tiempos en que busca-vamos las esferas del dragón. Aquellos tiempos en donde ella estaba aun con nosotros...  
Todo empezó cuando...

**_. . . _**

Hace mucho tiempo, en una montaña de las afueras de la ciudad, 1 nave cayo del cielo. De la nave, salieron dos bebes. Un niño y una niña. La niña parecía tener un año y el niño parecía ser un recién nacido.  
Muy cerca de donde cayo la nave, un anciano caminaba, buscando leña y comida para hacer fuego y comer.  
Se encontró con los niños. La niña lo miro de forma curiosa y el niño dejo de llorar. El anciano cogió al niño y le dijo.

**Anciano:** Tu te llamaras Son Goku.

El niño empezó a reír. La niña miro el anciano con mala cara. El anciano le sonrió y dijo.

**Anciano:** Tu seguramente seras la hermana mayor. Te llamare... Kagome.

Y así, el anciano se encargo de los niños con cola de mono. Estos fueron creciendo y entrenándose con el anciano llamado, Gohan.

** # # #**

Desde ese día ya pasaron 12 años, la niña tenia 13 años era una joven-cita de pelo algo largo y de color negro, sus ojos eran del color de la noche (**N.A/**La ropa de Kagome es como la de Goku, solo que de color verde y por debajo una camisa blanca.) Y el niño tenia 12 años, era un joven muy fuerte y valiente con un traje azul. Lo que los dos tenían en común, y por eso se savia que eran hermanos, eran sus colas. Los dos tenían una graciosa cola de mono. Hace tiempo que los hermanos vivían solos, ya que su abuelo se murió por culpa de un monstruo.

Era un día soleado en la montaña Pao, Goku fue a pescar la comida para él y su hermana.

**Goku: **Ji ji. Hoy eh pescado un pez muy grande. Seguro que Kagome ara mucha comida con esto.

Iba todo contento asta que oyó un ruido que nunca había escuchado antes. Se giro para ver que era ese extraño sonido cuando... ¡PAM! Un gran golpe se avecino encima de Goku.  
Lo que le dio a Goku, fue un coche. La conductora salio del coche. Era una muchacha de unos 16 años. Tenia el pelo azul cielo y los ojos del mismo color. llevaba puesta un vestido rosa de manga corta, que le llegaba mas o menos a la mitad de los muslos. En el pecho del vestido llevaba inscrito su nombre en mayúsculas. Se llamaba Bulma.

**Bulma:** ¡Oh no! Eh atropellado un niño.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el niño se levanto sin ningún rasguño.

**Goku:** ¡Ay! ¿Eh? ¿Quien eres tu? Si quieres mi pescado, tendrás que luchar contra mi.

**Bulma:** ¡No, no! Yo solo estoy de viaje.

**Goku:** ¿Eres una chica?

**Bulma:** Claro, ¿Acaso no se nota?

**Goku:** Es que eres la primera persona que veo aparte de mi abuelo y mi hermana.

**Bulma:** ¿Hermana? Entonces debes saber que es una chica.ç

**Goku:** Es que tu no te pareces a mi hermana. Ella es mas fuerte, y no parece tan frágil como tu.

Bulma se imagino a una niña con músculos y el pelo corto. Eso la izo reírse un poco.

**Goku:** Te llevare a casa.

**Bulma:** ¿Eh?

**Goku:** Mi abuelo siempre decía que tengo que ser amables con las chicas, porque son muy frágiles.

**Bulma:** Pues tu abuelo tiene mucha razón.

Goku condujo a su nueva amiga a su casa. Por el camino...

**Goku:** ¿Como te llamas? Yo me llamo Goku. Es el diminutivo de Son Goku.

**Bulma:** Me llamo Bulma.

Goku empezó a reírse. Bulma puso cara de enfadada.

**Bulma:** Por eso no me gustan los niños

Y entre risas y pucheros, llegaron a la casa donde vivían Goku y Kagome. Lo que no sabia Goku, es que conocer a esa chica llamada Bulma, aria que sus vidas cambiaran para siempre.

**N.A/ **¿Que tal? Se que es super corto este capitulo. Pero este fic tendrá capítulos cortos para que dure mas.

Se despide: Takara Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A/** Hola! Siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero entre el otro fic y los exámenes, que por cierto, los eh terminado ya, esto es un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Siento también que los capítulos sean tan cortos. Sin mas el capitulo 2.

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Conocimos a Goku y a Kagome, dos hermanos que vinieron del espacio exterior. Un anciano muy amable los adopto.  
Pasaron 12 años desde ese día y los niños han crecido, y Goku, conoce a una muchacha un tanto rara. ¿Que aventuras vivirán este trió? Pronto lo sabremos.

**Capitulo 2**

Y entre risas y pucheros, llegaron a la casa donde vivían Goku y Kagome. Lo que no sabia Goku, es que conocer a esa chica llamada Bulma, aria que sus vidas cambiaran para siempre.  
Goku llamo a la puerta. Kagome abrió la puerta de la casa recibiendo-lo como hacían siempre.

**Kagome:** ¡Oh! Ya has vuelto. ¿Eh? ¿Perdone, quien es usted?

Bulma se quedo de piedra. La pequeña no era como ella esperaba. Parecía una chica de lo mas normal y corriente. Lo que la sorprendió fue verle la cola y luego se fijo que el niño también tenia cola.

**Goku:** Ella es Bulma. Me la eh encontrado cuando volvía de pescar.

**Kagome: **Ah... Encantada, soy Kagome, la hermana mayor de Goku.

**Bulma:** ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Encantada, Kagome.

**Kagome:** Pasa, enseguida hago algo para comer.

**Bulma:** Pero si no...(Le suena la barriga)

**Kagome/Goku:** Ji,ji.

**Kagome:** No es molestia, enserio. En un momento lo tengo todo listo.

**Bulma:** Ah, pues gracias.

**Goku: **Siéntate aquí.

**Bulma:** Esta bien.

Todo iba bien asta que Goku grito. Las chicas se pusieron alerta.

**Kagome:** ¿Que te pasa Goku?

**Goku:** El abuelo...

**Kagome:** ¿Que le pasa a l'abuelo?

**Goku:** Brilla...

**Bulma:** ¿Eh?... ¡Ah! ¡Pero si es una esfera del dragón!

**Goku: **Una esfera...

**Kagome:** Del dragón...

Kagome y Goku se miraron y luego preguntaron al unisono.

**Kagome/Goku: **¿Pero esto no es nuestro abuelo?

**Bulma:** Ja ja. No, son esferas del dragón. Mirad.

Bulma saco de su mochila 2 esferas del dragón. Los 2 hermanos se quedaron de piedra.

**Goku:** ¿Tu también tienes 2 abuelos?

Kagome le da un tortazo en la cabeza.

**Kagome:** No, merluzo. Ya te han dicho que la esfera no es el abuelo Gohan y que las que tiene ella tampoco son sus abuelos. ¿Me equivoco Bulma-san?

**Bulma:** Exacto Kagome-chan. ¿Por cierto, cuantos años tenéis?

**Goku:** Yo 12 y ella 13. Nos llevamos 1 año.

**Bulma:** Ah... Creí que erais gemelos. Os parecéis tanto que...

Y entre la charla y las risas, ya eran las 17 h de la tarde.

**Bulma:** ¿Queréis venir con migo en mi viaje?

**Kagome:** ¡Claro! Podría ser divertido. Después de todo, nunca hemos salido de la montaña Pao. ¿Que dices tu Goku?

**Goku:** Ji ji. Esta bien. Sera una gran aventura.

Y así fue como Goku, Kagome y Bulma, se fueron de viaje, en busca de las esferas del dragón. Así empezó, la aventura que sello el destino de Kagome y de Goku. Seguro que vivirán un montón de aventuras. ¿Creéis que sobrevivirán fuera de la montaña? Lo descubriremos en los próximos capítulos.

**N.A/ **¿Que tal? ¿Os gusto? Espero que si :D Le doy gracias a Guest por su comentario que me animo a seguir el fic y que impidió que lo eliminara. Os veo en el próximo capitulo

Se despide: Takara Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A/ **Hola! ¿Que tal? ¿Como han estado? Espero que bien. Bueno, eh vuelto después de tanto tiempo. Se que hace mucho que no actualizo y os pido disculpas. Dayana a ti tambien te pido disculpas, es por a verte llamado Guest. Enserio no lo sabia. :P Espero que me perdones. Ahora os dejare con el capitulo 3 de este fic.

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Goku, llevo a su nueva amiga a su casa y allí, Bulma conoció a Kagome. Allí, Bulma encontró una esfera del dragón. Y les contó a Goku y a Kagome que esas esferas no eran abuelos y les invito a unirse a su viaje. La aventura empieza.

**Capitulo 3**

Ya era de noche, nuestros héroes tuvieron que parar.

**Kagome: **Es mejor parar por hoy.

**Bulma:** Tienes razón. Esperen un segundo.

Bulma saco una caja de su bolsillo. De la caja saco una capsula.

**Bulma:** Echaos un poco para atrás

**Goku/Kagome:** ¡Si!

Los 2 se echaron para atrás y Bulma lanzo la capsula. De la capsula salio una casa. Los dos niños se quedaron de piedra al ver que de una cosa tan pequeña salia una casa tan grande.  
Al ver que no se movían del lugar, Bulma los llamo.

**Bulma:** ¿Venís o que?

**Goku:** ¿Eh? ¡Tu eres una bruja!

**Bulma:** ¿¡Que dices!? ¡Pues claro que no soy una bruja!

**Kagome:** El abuelo me contó una vez que en la ciudad usan unas cosas llamadas capsulas poy poy, que sirven para guardar cosas como agua, casa y coches.

**Bulma:** Exacto. Y mi padre es el creador de las capsulas poy poy. Veo que estas muy informada por no haber ido jamas a la gran ciudad.

**Goku:** Si el abuelo te contó eso, ¿Por que yo no lo sabia?

**Kagome: **Porque en el momento que me lo contó tu estabas durmiendo, Goku.

**Goku:** ¿Y porque no me lo contaste por la mañana?

**Kagome: **Porque tu eras muy pequeño y no entendías nada. ¬¬

**Goku:** Ahora si entendí n.n

**Bulma:** Bien, mejor hablamos dentro. Aquí afuera empieza a hacer frió.

**Kagome/Goku: **Si.

En cuanto los niños entraron en la casa se quedaron muy impresionados. Había mucha luz, como si fuera de día dentro de la casa.

**Goku:** Ay mucha luz. Es increible.

**Kagome:** Es cierto, parece como si fuera de día.

**Bulma: **Entonces ¿No conoces la electricidad?

Goku y Kagome se miraron el uno al otro y luego hicieron no con la cabeza. A Bulma se le cayo una gota de sudor estilo anime por la nuca.  
Después de eso, Bulma se dio cuenta de que necesitaba una ducha. Miro a los niños, ellos tambien necesitaban bañarse.

**Bulma:** ¿Quien quiere bañarse primero?

**Goku:** ¿Bañarse? ¿Que es eso?

**Bulma: **¿No sabes lo que es bañarse? o.O

**Kagome:** Goku, se refiere a lavarse. Como lo que hacemos en el rió.

**Goku:** ¡Ah! Vale.

Así pues, primero Bulma baño a Goku. Después de algunos problemas con su cola lo termino de bañar. Con Kagome fue distinto. Con ella fue solo explicarle como iba y ella sola se baño.  
Después de eso cenaron y durmieron.  
A la mañana siguiente, Goku fue el primero en despertarse. Vio como su hermana y Bulma aun dormían. Entonces recordó cuando el dormía en el regazo de su abuelo, e izo lo mismo con Bulma.

**Goku:** Mmm... Que raro. No es tan blando como el del abuelo.

Con cuidado la despojo de su ropa interior y entonces chillo y como consecuencia, despertó a las chicas.

**Bulma:** ¿Que te paso Goku?

**Kagome:** ¿Que pasa hermanito? ¿Que son esos gritos a primera hora?

**Goku:** ¡Las bolas no están!

**Bulma:** ¿¡Como!?

Fue corriendo a buscar las esferas. Por suerte, todas estaban allí.

**Bulma:** ¡Uf! Nadie robo las esferas.

**Kagome: **Que bueno porque yo tengo hambre n.n

**Goku: **Mientras haces la comida, iré a entrenar.

**Kagome:** Esta bien hermanito.

Goku salio de la cabaña y vio una roca.

**Goku:** ¡Perfecto! Empezare por romper algunas rocas.

Goku cogió la roca y empezó a apretar. De repente la roca empezó a hablar.

**¿?:** Espera, espera. No hagas eso.

**Goku:** ¿Quien fue? ¿Quien me hablo?

**N.A/** Bien, asta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Espero que les aya gustado. Dejen reviews, ya saben que me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo.

Se despide: Takara Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A/ **Hola queridos lectores/as. Vengo con un nuevo capitulo. Espero que os guste y que me perdonéis por la tardanza.

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Después de estar caminando toda la tarde, cayo la noche. Bulma saco una capsula poy poy y de esta, salio una casa muy grande. Goku acuso a Bulma de ser una bruja, porque para él, eso le parecía imposible. Pero entonces, Kagome salio en defensa de la muchacha y explico a su hermanito que en la gran ciudad, usaban esas capsulas. Bulma, sorprendida, les contó que su padre, era el creador de las capsulas. A la mañana siguiente, Goku fue a entrenar como de costumbre. Encontró una roca enorme no muy lejos y mientras intentaba hacerla añicos, la roca le hablo. ¿Goku estará loco? ¿La piedra estará viva? ¿Podre hacer capítulos mas largos? xD Eso ultimo olvidadlo. Lo descubriremos próximamente.

**Capitulo 4**

Goku cogió la roca y empezó a apretar. De repente la roca empezó a hablar.

**¿?:** Espera, espera. No hagas eso.

**Goku:** ¿Quien fue? ¿Quien me hablo?

**¿?:** No me aplastes así, que me mataras.

Goku soltó la supuesta roca, haciendo que con el golpe hiciera un gran estruendo. La roca empezó a girarse, al hacer eso, Goku se asusto y empezó a chillar.  
De la casa salieron unas muy preocupadas Kagome y Bulma, que con el grito de Goku, se preocuparon.

**Bulma:** ¿Goku-kun, que pasa?

**Kagome:** ¿Hermanito estas bien?

**Goku:** La roca...

**Kagome:** ¿Que le pasa a la roca?

Entonces, de la roca salio una cabeza y por los lados, salieron unas aletas. Los hermanos miraron con mucha curiosidad la roca con cabeza y aletas. Al ver eso, Bulma se echo a reír.

**Kagome:** ¿Que le hace tanta gracia,Bulma-san?

**Bulma:** Eso no es una roca, chicos eso es una tortuga marina.

Goku miro a la tortuga con curiosidad y luego miro a su hermana que estaba igual que el. Pero Bulma volvió a tomar la palabra.

**Bulma:** Lo que me extraña es, ¿Que hace una tortuga marina en la montaña?

**Tortuga:** La verdad es que salí del mar para ir a comer pero cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba perdido en el bosque. ¿Podéis hacerme un favor?

**Goku: **¿Que quieres tortuga?

**Tortuga:** ¿Podéis darme agua con sal por favor? Es que llevo perdido mucho tiempo.

**Kagome:** No ay problema.

Kagome entro a la casa y en poco tiempo salio con un cubo de agua con sal.

**Kagome:** ¿Que hago? ¿Te la tiro por encima o te la vas a beber?

**Tortuga:** Por favor echa-mela por encima.

Kagome asintió y le echo el agua por encima.

**Tortuga:** Muchas gracias.

**Kagome:** No ay de que.

**Tortuga:** ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta?

**Goku:** Di ¿Que pasa?

**Tortuga:** ¿Sabéis donde queda el mar?

Los hermanos miraron a Bulma en busca de respuestas y esta entro de repente a la casa. Los tres que quedaron afuera se quedaron esperando un rato asta que Bulma salio con un mapa en las manos. Lo abrió y empezó a murmurar una serie de operaciones de mates y luego sonrió mirando enfrente de la casa.

**Bulma: **La playa que esta mas cerca esta a unos kilómetros de aquí. Ve todo recto por aquel camino y llegaras a la playa.

**Goku:** ¿Quieres que te ayude a llegar mas rápido?

**Tortuga:** ¿Arias eso por mi?

**Kagome:** Yo tambien quiero ir. Nunca eh visto la playa y me hace mucha ilusión.

**Bulma:** No podemos perder tiempo con la tortuga. Tenemos que encontrar las otras 4 esferas del dragón. Dejad-lo aquí, él solo puede llegar a su casa, ademas ya perdimos mucho tiempo.

**Kagome:** Pero Bulma-san, no lo podemos dejar a su suerte.

**Bulma:** La tortuga no es nuestro problema. Dejad-lo y preparaos que nos vamos ahora.

**Goku:** Deja-lo Kagome, nosotros lo llevaremos a la playa. Sube-te a mi espalda que te llevo.

**Tortuga:** Muchas gracias muchacho, ¿Pero no pesare mucho para ti?

**Goku:** Tranquilo, yo soy muy fuerte.

Y así la tortuga subió a la espalda de Goku y se pusieron en marcha.

**Bulma:** ¡Esta bien no os necesito! Me las puedo apañar yo sola.

En eso, un dinosaurio paso volando por encima suyo. Bulma se asusto, guardo la casa y saco una moto.

**Bulma:** ¡Esperadme! No me dejéis sola.

Y así, Bulma siguió a los hermanos en la misión de rescate.

**N.A/** Hola, espero que os aya gustado y todo eso. No me enrollare mas. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Se despide: Takara Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**N.A/ **Estoy de vuelta una vez mas para entreteneros con mi fic. Espero que os guste queridos y queridas lectores y lectoras n.n

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Goku estuvo a punto de matar a una tortuga marina que se perdió en el bosque. Bulma se quejo cuando los hermanos decidieron ayudar a la tortuga, pero se lo repensó cuando vio un dinosaurio volando por encima.

**Capitulo 5**

**Bulma:** ¡Esta bien no os necesito! Me las puedo apañar yo sola.

En eso, un dinosaurio paso volando por encima suyo. Bulma se asusto, guardo la casa y saco una moto.

**Bulma:** ¡Esperadme! No me dejéis sola.

Y así, Bulma siguió a los hermanos en la misión de rescate. No paso mucho tiempo, cuando un monstruo se interpuso en su camino.

**Monstruo: **Dame la tortuga y os perdonare la vida.

**Goku****:** ¿Kagome puedes coger la tortuga un segundo?

**Kagome:** Claro, no te tardes mucho.

**Goku:** Tranquila hermanita, no me demorare mucho.

Bulma y el monstruo quedaron sorprendidos cuando Goku empezó a hacer estiramientos. De repente salto y con un solo puñetazo en la frente del monstruo, lo mato.

**Goku****:** Ya esta. Dame la tortuga Kagome.

Bulma se quedo en estado de shock al ver que el niño mato de un puñetazo al monstruo sin ninguna dificultad.

**Kagome:** No te preocupes, yo lo llevare el resto del camino.

**Goku:** Si tu lo dices...

Y los niños empezaron a correr como hace un momento. Bulma salio de su estado de shock al verlos marchar sin ella.

**Bulma: **¡Chicos, esperadme! ¡No me dejéis sola!

**Kagome:** ¡Pues apresúrate!

Y Bulma piso a fondo el gas de la moto para alcanzar a los niños. En verdad estaba sorprendida, por ser solo unos niños, corrían a una velocidad de vértigo. Paso una hora y los chicos llegaron a la playa. Kagome y Goku quedaron impresionados. Delante suyo había mucha agua. Kagome dejo a la tortuga al suelo.

**Tortuga: **Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda. Esperad aquí, ahora vuelvo.

**Bulma:** Espera es que...

La tortuga se fue. Bulma se resigno y espero con los hermanos. Pasaron casi 20 minutos cuando la tortuga llego a la playa y encima de su caparazón, había un anciano. Este se bajo y se acerco al pequeño grupo.

**Anciano: **¿Ellos te ayudaron a regresar?

**Tortuga:** Los niños si, pero la muchacha del pelo azul no quería ayudarme.

**Anciano:** Entiendo...

**Goku:** ¿Quien eres?

¡PAM! Un chichón salio en la cabeza de Goku. Y es que Kagome le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de su hermano menor.

**Kagome****:** Baka.

**Goku:** ¿Por que me golpeaste?

**Kagome: **Hermanito, tienes que ser mas respetuoso con los desconocidos.

**Goku:** Esta bien, pero no me golpees mas, que duele ¿sabes?

Kagome suspiro y se volvió hacia el anciano. Izo una pequeña reverencia y dijo.

**Kagome:** Disculpe mi hermano y sus modales. Disculpe no me presente, me llamo Kagome, él es mi hermano menor, Goku y la chica de allí se llama Bulma.

**Anciano****:** Encantado, yo soy el maestro Muten Roshi.

**Goku:** ¿Maestro?

**Muten Rochi:** Soy maestro de artes marciales, el mejor del mundo.

Los chicos se iluminaron al ver un maestro de artes marciales. Pero el anciano volvió a tomar la palabra.

**Muten Roshi: **Como muestra de mi gratitud os obsequiare con un ave que nunca muere.

Los jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos ante la idea de que existiera un ave inmortal, pero la tortuga los saco de sus pensamientos.

**Tortuga:** No te acuerdas, esa ave murió el año pasado.

Todos cayeron atrás al estilo anime y se escucho la risa del maestro.

**Muten Rochi:** Tienes razón, se me paso por completo jejeje. Pero tengo otra cosa.

Entonces el maestro aspiro mucho aire y luego chillo.

**Muten Rochi:** ¡NUBE QUINTON!

Los demás esperaron haber que ocurría y de repente apareció una nube frente a ellos. Los niños quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver la nube amarillenta.

**Muten Rochi:** Este sera mi regalo para vosotros por salvar a mi tortuga. Pero os advierto, solo pueden subir en ella los que tengan el corazón y la mente puros.

**Goku:** Pues probare haber si me puedo montar en ella.

Goku salto encima de la nube y no cayo.

**Muten Rochi: **Bien, veo que tu eres puro de corazón y mente.

**Kagome:** Ahora yo, quiero probar.

Goku se izo a un lado en la nube para dejarle sitio a su hermana. Kagome salto encima de la nube y como Goku, ella pudo sentarse en ella.

**Muten Rochi: **Veo que tu tambien tienes la mente y el corazón puros.

A Kagome se le escapo una risilla y miro a Bulma.

**Kagome:** Ven tu tambien Bulma-san.

Bulma salto como los hermanos, pero esta vez, la nube la dejo caer al suelo.

**Bulma:** ¿Que le pasa a esta nube?

**Goku:** Bulma no es buena chica.

**Bulma:** ¡No es verdad! ¿Porque no lo prueba usted, maestro?

**Muten Rochi: **Esta bien, lo probare.

El maestro tambien salto y le paso lo mismo que a Bulma. Esta se rió de él pero de repente par sus risas y se acerco un poco mas al anciano y miro su colgante. Cogió su radar de esferas del dragón y lo confirmo. Lo que él maestro tenia en su colgante era la una de las 7 esferas magicas.

**Bulma:** ¡Mirad! Es una esfera del dragón. ¿Nos la podría dar por favor?

El maestro se lo pensó un momento y luego la miro con una sonrisa picara.

**Muten Rochi:** Te la daré con una condición.

**Bulma:** Dime, lo que quieras. Mientras me des la esfera.

**Muten Rochi:** Tienes que enseñarme las bragas.

Bulma se puso de un color rojo intenso.

**N.A/** ¿Que ara Bulma? Y lo que no sabe xD Espero que os aya gustado y me comenten.

Se despide: Takara Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

**N.A/ **Estoy de vuelta de nuevo con otro capi de este fic de recuerdos amargos y dulces. Bueno espero que lo disfruten n.n

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Llevaron a la tortuga a la playa, pero de camino se encontraron con un monstruo que Goku mato con facilidad. Mas tarde llegaron a la playa y allí, la tortuga les presento a su amo, el maestro Muten Rochi. Este, en señal de gratitud por haber salvado su tortuga, les obsequia con la nube Quinton. Luego, Bulma se dio cuenta de que en el collar del maestro, había una de las esferas magicas. A cambio de darse-la, el maestro le pide a Bulma que le enseñe sus bragas.

**Capitulo 6**

**Bulma:** ¡Mirad! Es una esfera del dragón. ¿Nos la podría dar por favor?

El maestro se lo pensó un momento y luego la miro con una sonrisa picara.

**Muten Rochi:** Te la daré con una condición.

**Bulma:** Dime, lo que quieras. Mientras me des la esfera.

**Muten Rochi:** Tienes que enseñarme las bragas.

Bulma se puso de un color rojo intenso, pero acepto de buena gana. Todo por las esferas.

**Bulma:** Esta bien, pero solo un ratito ¿ok?

El maestro asintió con la cara completamente roja y con una sonrisa de pervertido. Los hermanos se miraron confundidos y luego miraron otra vez la escena. Bulma levanto su falda y el maestro se desmayo de la impresión. Lo que había visto en ese momento no eran sus bragas, si no su intimidad. Pero Bulma no se percato de eso y volvió a bajar la falda. Los hermanos, al no ver nada se acercaron al maestro y vieron que se desangraba por la nariz.

**Kagome:** ¿Se encuentra bien sensei-san?

El maestro se levanto del suelo, se saco la bola del collar y se la entrego a la niña enfrente suyo, y cayo de espaldas al suelo una vez mas.

**Goku:** ¿Porque se volvió a desmayar?

**Kagome:** No lo se.

**Bulma:** Bueno ya no importa. Kagome-chan, dame la esfera.

**Kagome:** Toma.

Se la dio y Bulma se despidió del maestro y de la tortuga, se subió a la moto y emprendió la marcha hacia el camino donde se dirigían antes. Los hermanos se montaron a la nube y la siguieron. Volvieron al mismo sitio que en la mañana. Siguieron el camino asta que la noche se les avecino encima una vez mas y Bulma saco la casa otra vez. Entraron a la casa, pero Bulma chillo de repente.

**Bulma:** ¡Ah!

**Kagome:** ¿Que paso Bulma-san?

**Goku:** ¿Porque chillaste de esta manera?

Bulma fulmino con la mirada a Goku y se le acerco peligrosamente furiosa. Luego sonrió muy lindamente y se aparto un poco de él.

**Bulma:** Puedo preguntarte una cosa Goku-kun.

Ese tono de voz era tan dulce y tan inocente que les recorrió un escalofrió a ambos hermanos. Kagome se aparto inteligente-mente de Goku intentando así, no salir ella tambien mal herida. Fue entonces cuando un gran grito los asusto a ambos. Haciendo de Goku diera un salo hacia atrás y que Kagome se escondiera detrás de una puerta. Cuando quería, Bulma daba mucho miedo.

**Bulma:** ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE ME QUITASTE LAS BRAGAS!?

Aparte de furiosa estaba muy sonrojada. ¿Como puede un niño pensar en... ESO? Pero una imagen de esta mañana la izo ponerse mas roja. Y pensar que un anciano desconocido la vio medio desnuda... ¡Dios que vergüenza! Fue entonces cuando empezó a perseguir a Goku por toda la casa recriminándole el porque izo eso.  
Esa noche, Goku durmió afuera, porque Bulma se enojo demasiado con él.

**N.A/** ¿Que tal? Al-mejor me pase un poco con Goku y con Bulma, no se. Dadme su opinión porfas. Nos vemos.

Se despide Takara Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

**N.A/** Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta otra vez para seguir con este fic. Gracias por leer.

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Bulma le enseño al maestro Rochi sus "intimidades sin querer". Pero aun así, consiguieron otra esfera del dragón. Una vez paso todo esto, el trió aventurero se volvió a concentrar en la búsqueda de las bolas magicas. Pero una vez mas, la noche se les cayo encima y Bulma, saco al casa y allí se encontró con que sus bragas no estaban puestas donde debía y claro, como esa mañana Goku dijo eso de las bolas...

**Capitulo 7**

Esa noche, Goku durmió afuera, porque Bulma se enojo demasiado con él. Llego la mañana siguiente y al parecer, Bulma ya estaba mas calmada y alegre. Recogieron la casa y Bulma saco su moto para empezar el camino hacia la siguiente esfera del dragón. Los niños se montaron en la nube Quinton. Y así emprendieron de nuevo el viaje.  
Pasaron horas desde la mañana, y llegaron a un pueblo.

**Bulma:** Según el radar, la esfera esta en este pueblo.

**Kagome:** Pero parece un pueblo fantasma.

**Goku:** Es verdad, no ay nadie.

**Bulma:** Pero el radar indica que esta aquí. Pero por si las moscas pasad vosotros primero.

Los hermanos asintieron. Delante estaba Goku, detrás Kagome y Bulma se aferraba a la niña con mayor intensidad a cada paso que daba. Empezaron a mirar por toda la ciudad, pero no vieron nadie.

**Goku: **¿Porque se esconde la gente?

**Kagome:** Tienes razón, no se ven, pero puedo olerlos.

Bulma estaba muy sorprendida ¿Acaso podían oler las personas estos dos niños? Francamente, le parecía imposible que pudieran hacerlo. De repente Goku se fue hacia una de las casas de por ay cerca y tomo el pomo de la puerta.

**Bulma:** ¿Que haces Goku-kun?

**Goku:** Nada, les preguntare por que se esconden.

Bulma cayo al estilo anime. Se levanto del suelo con una gota de sudor en la frente.

**Kagome:** Anda Goku, abre ya la dichosa puerta.

**Bulma: **¿Kagome-chan tu tambien?

**Kagome:** Entienda-nos, Bulma-san. Al-mejor podemos luchar contra alguien muy fuerte.

La niña dio una linda sonrisa y de repente miro a su hermano con algo de molestia.

**Kagome: **¿Abres ya la puerta?

Goku asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta. Él fue el primero que entro, pero... ¡PAM!

**Goku:** ¿¡Que fue eso!?

**Kagome:** ¡Onii-chan!

**Bulma:** ¡Goku-kun!

Goku cayo al suelo por el impacto y un hombre salio de entre las sombras.

**N.A/ **Pues asta aquí lo dejo. Siento que sea tan corto. Nos leemos.

Se despide: Takara Bye!


End file.
